


steal you away

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Post, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: emma loved her fans, she really did, but the book signings were always the worst part of it all, in her opinion. — emma/killian.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	steal you away

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** emma is a writer and hook is a fan hitting on her at a book signing.

She was getting a headache; she’d been sitting under the harsh florescent lights signing books for a little over an hour now, the sounds of peoples’ screaming a constant thing in her ears

Emma loved her fans, she really did, but the book signings were always the worst part of it all, in her opinion. She didn’t have the energy for things like this. _Especially_ not without her morning coffee.

Sighing, Emma took the next book that landed in front of her and forced a smile, “And who do I make this out to?”

“Well, you could make it out to Killian Jones. The man whose name you’re very likely to be screaming tonight.”

Emma’s jaw dropped, her cheeks flushed in anger as she looked up at the blue-eyed man she’d been doing so well in avoiding. He was a devoted fan in every sense of the word, and though she called him a stalker every time they met, Emma never truly believed it.

If she considered him a stalker, he wouldn’t be on her mind so damn often. She wouldn’t be dreaming about him, wouldn’t be tempted to take him up on his offers. Offers made in the most vulgar way possible.

Hell, if she considered him a stalker, she’d have her security team keep him away from her at all times, instead of just ignoring his advances. But she didn’t, she never did.

“What are you doing here, Jones? I thought you’d given up your little vendetta.” she mused, leaning back in her seat and waiting patiently for his answer despite the ruckus going on around them. Despite the eyes of her manager burning a hole in her back.

Killian leaned forward, a smug grin on his lips as he looked at her with that all too familiar smolder, “Aww, did you miss me, Swan? It was only one little Meet-and-Greet I missed.”

_I did._ “Not a chance.” she scoffed, rolling her eyes and leaning forward to shut the book he’d left on the table and pushing it back towards him, “You can go now.”

“Ah-ah-ah.” he smirked, wagging his finger back and forth as he leaned in once more, “Not getting rid of me that easily, Miss Swan. I want a date. Tonight.”

“Excuse me?” Emma’s eyes widened in surprise; he’d flirted and teased and pursued but he’d never flat out asked her out on a date. Or, well, _demanded_ one either

“You have two options here, Miss Swan.” he murmured, his voice low as he gazed at her with the most serious expression she’d seen him with to this day, “You can either-“

“Emma.” she heard her manager hiss behind her, “There are other people waiting, _move it along_.”

She knew she should have listened, but instead she found herself holding a hand up and softly mumbling, “In a minute.”

Grinning, Killian continued, “You can either agree here and now, and I’ll pick you up at your hotel later tonight, or you can deny and I’ll kidnap you.”

Emma’s eyes widened once more, cheeks flushing at the mere thought of it all, “What?”

He was serious again, his voice dangerously low as he leaned in a little too into her personal space, “I’ll steal you away, princess. Don’t think for a second that I won’t.”

“You’d never be able to touch me.” she murmured, though her words didn’t have a single amount of bite to them, “Regina’s behind me, watching me at all times. She has security following us around everywhere.”

“Well, I do love a challenge.” he breathed, a lazy grin on his lips, “So what’ll it be darling?”

She could once again feel Regina’s eyes burning holes into her back, and she knew she should have just called security on him. Gotten rid of him. The temptation was too strong, though, and she just couldn’t resist this little game of cat and mouse.

“Well then, Jones,” Emma muttered, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she leaned forward, a smirk on her own lips, “ _Game on_.”

**end.**


End file.
